Dreams don't come true! Right?
by citcat-chan
Summary: Yaoi-Fluff- BxR, YxYY, YMxM. A crazy story about Malik in total love with Bakura... and Bakura... we'll, isn't.


citcat- Ahh.... reposting. I fixed this fanfic a bit. Me and my pal Mizu wrote this... and maybe we'll continue? Well, anyway.... here you go! Enjoy!  
  
PS.-Malik is kinda the...jerk in the fic....^^" So hope you don't mind!!  
  
************  
  
Chapter 1- A nightmare come true.  
  
".....Zzzzz...."  
  
Bakura's loud snores could be heard from the hallway and even further as the big, bad Tomb Robber was sleeping, dreaming of steak, lots and LOTS of it...Raw, just like Bakura liked it, with LOTS of blood...  
  
Bakura drooled in his sleep. He was just about to take a bite out of the imaginary steak when...  
  
Poke, poke. Something was poking him straight in the eyes! (Ok, maybe not eyes. But Bakura liked to make things more dramatic than they really are)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" Bakura screamed and swiftly punched a person down. That person was Malik Ishtar.  
  
Jumping out of bed, Bakura twitched violently. "What are you doing, you weird BROWN guy!! It's 2:36 in the MORNING!! How did you GET IN HERE?!! WHY ARE you here?!!!! ANSWER ME!!" A VERY pissed off Bakura yelled, glaring at Malik.  
  
Malik got up and fiddled with his Millennium Rod, looking down, embarrassed. Forcing a sweet smile, Malik answered, "I had a dream last night, B-san..." Malik looked at Bakura and smiled even more. "It was the strangest, but sweetest and most best dream I ever had."  
  
Bakura blinked disgustedly at Malik. "What does that have to do with me?" He asked, sickened.  
  
Malik grinned romantically and added, "Well...It was about you. And me, being...being...more than just ORDINARY friends..." Malik trailed off.  
  
Bakura was so shocked he almost jumped a foot into the air, but Bakura wasn't that type of person.  
  
"WHAAAT?!!" Bakura's eyes widened, holding fear. Regaining control, Bakura masked the fear with a blank face.   
  
Malik edged closer to Bakura. "Wanna....you know, BE...With me?"  
  
Bakura was getting even more confused than usual. Even though his mind screamed, 'NOT ON YOUR LIFE THOUGH I WOULD BE GLAD TO TAKE YOUR LIFE', years of being with Ryou had softened him. He didn't want to hurt Malik's feelings, so he answered calmly, "I'll think about it."  
  
"YAY!" Malik said in a girly voice(A/N- .....). Kissing Bakura's cheek, Malik said, "Well, see ya later, boyfriend!" Then Malik skipped girlishly out of this room, apparently back to his house.  
  
Bakura sat there for awhile, then he exploded. "WHAT THE F***!!?!! What the HELL is WRONG with Malik?!!" Bakura wiped his cheek repeatedly, spitting out more in-appropriate words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning, Bakura awoke and got dressed. Grabbing his things and messed up papers, he headed for school. Along the way he met Yuugi and Yami.   
  
"Hey Bakura!" Yuugi greeted. "On your way to school?"  
  
"Where's your BF, Malik?!!" Yami Yuugi teased.   
  
Bakura's eyes widened as he spun around to face the former pharaoh. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!!"  
  
Yami Yuugi grinned his superior pharaoh grin. "Oh, a little Malik told me! All day yesterday he told me about how much he adored you and it was...DRIVING ME CRAZY!! So..." But before Yami could finish what he was gonna say, Bakura ran quickly down an alley in the opposite direction.  
  
"What's with HIM?" Yami asked, looking down at little Yuugi and shrugging casually.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I bet he's just nervous! He's never had true love before!" Yuugi said slyly. And he giggled slightly as Yami's hand touched his own.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura raced back to his house without even bothering to close the door. He picked up the phone. Then he hesitated. He HAD to swallow his pride call Ryou to ask for advice...about...HIM...  
  
"What the...?! Back in Egypt we didn't have this damn things..." Bakura muttered to himself. He didn't know why his hikari had bothered to buy him a phone if he didn't know how to use it...   
  
Bakura tried to remember what Ryou had done to call Yuugi and what Ryou had taught him, but he couldn't. In the end he decided to randomly press numbers. He pressed a few buttons and waited.  
  
"We're sorry. The number you have dialed is out of the area service. Please check the number you have dialed and try again," The machine-operator recited.  
  
He pressed the upside down phone to his ear again and tried another number. All he heard in reply was...  
  
"Welcome to Luigi's Pizza. May I take your order?"  
  
'What the F***...?' Bakura thought, but he said into the phone, "May I speak to my hikari, Ryou!?! HELLO?!! Listen Mortal, give me Ryou NOW!! Or I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm!!!"  
  
Bakura listened again and only heard the guy reply, "We have Hawaiian pizza, pepperoni, cheese, extra cheese, double cheese..."  
  
Bakura quickly lost his patience and threw the whole telephone across the room. "Stupid Ryou, he's ALWAYS busy," Bakura growled. He didn't even glance at the broken and ripped-out phone cord.  
  
Swearing like crazy, Bakura walked out the front door, heat practically radiating off him. As soon as he walked out the door he bumped into MALIK, but he was too pissed off to even notice or acknowledge Malik had waved "hi".  
  
Yami stared as a steaming Bakura walked pass. "What's with him again?" Yami repeated.  
  
The pharaoh and his hikari peered inside Bakura's house and immediately spotted a dent in the wall where Bakura had threw the phone, and the phone cord completely ruined(sparks were flying off the end of it).   
  
"Heh," Yami smirked. "Looks like Bakura hasn't gotten the hang of using modern technology!"   
  
Yuugi crossed his arms. "Don't tease him, Yami. You know better. Plus, you can barely work a microwave!" Yuugi joked.  
  
Yami raised a dignified eyebrow before wrapping Yuugi in a hug. "Well then," Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear, "Teach me."  
  
School lay completely forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura walked along the streets, trying to sort out his thoughts. He wondered where Ryou was...and also who the HECK that "LUIE" guy on the phone was!!  
  
He looked around at the swirling mass of people and thought, "Egypt was better than this crappy place! Though the pharaoh no baka ruling it wasn't! Back in Egypt I could steal whatever I wanted! No hikari Ryou to stop me..."  
  
Bakura didn't even look both ways before crossing the street, so he jay-walked all the way (almost causing Mai's car to crash), and, of course, stopped to curse in Egyptian at a few cars that narrowly missed hitting him. He trooped miserably to his lonesome place in Domino Park.  
  
Sitting on an old park bench, he felt a little better after torturing a few pigeons, sending a few bugs to the Shadow Realm, and almost killing a whole family of squirrels, but all of a sudden, he sensed a person approaching him.  
  
Bakura didn't look up and just ran away, thinking the person was Malik. He ran and ran though the park until he bumped into his look alike. His twin. His hikari. HIS RYOU.  
  
"Hi Bakura!" Ryou said cheerfully.  
  
Bakura smiled a smile which revealed his canines and (A/N: Blasted Ryou with love!!) threw his arms around Ryou's body and pressed his lips instinctively against Ryou's.  
  
Ryou's face flushed pink, but he pushed Bakura away gently. "Not here, Bakura," Ryou said, though he couldn't help but smile. His face glowed with pure happiness.  
  
But unknown to Bakura and Ryou was that Malik had seen the whole scene while following Bakura through the park. Enraged and also a little sad, Malik stomped straight up and slapped Ryou's face as hard as he could.  
  
Ryou sniffled and held his cheek with his hand. "Malik, what did I do?" Ryou asked softly, tears welling up in his cute chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"YOU STOLE BAKURA FROM ME!! He was mine and then YOU interfered! You're nothing but a big weakling! You don't even want to take over the world! You have NOTHING IN COMMON with Bakura!!" Malik snapped angrily.  
  
Bakura was boiling with even more rage than Malik. "LISTEN MALIK!!! F*** OFF!! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY RYOU ANYMORE!!! Ryou is ten times better than you'll ever be!!!" Bakura exploded. "Get out of my face!!"  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "What? You'd rather be with him than ME?!! Well then FINE!! But I swear to Ra, Bakura, I'll HAVE YOU YET!!!" And Malik stormed off.  
  
Bakura looked around to see Ryou sitting on the park bench, looking hurt. Bakura immediately wrapped comforting arms around Ryou and stroked his hair, smoothing it down. For a while the two just sat there, feeling the cool evening breeze, listening to the sweet silence and just enjoying each other's company.   
  
After a while Ryou spoke up, breaking the silence. "Why did Malik slap me? Was it because I partnered up with you in the science project last week?" Ryou snuggled closer to Bakura and shivered.  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou's reddened cheek and stroked it gently. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Bakura grinned a VERY Bakura-like grin.  
  
"Listen Bakura, it's getting cold, and it's late, so let's go to your house. I'll sleep over! I need to call Yuugi when we get there too!" Ryou got up and Bakura froze.  
  
'Ryou's gonna kill me when he sees the house!' Bakura thought. "Listen Ryou, about my house and my phone..."  
  
____________  
  
citcat- so watcha think? Good? Bad? Should it continue? Or should leave it? Your vote people!  
  
Malik- I can't believe you embarresed me like that!!   
  
Marik- Don't cry my little Malik-koi, we could always chop her tongue off and eat it so she can't insult you ever again....=)  
  
Malik-...ok.....  
  
citcat- AHH!! *grabs on to tongue* You'll never get my tongue!!  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
~citcat-chan 


End file.
